A Christmas Wish
by SelfishLove33
Summary: I love me some good Delena fluff 3 It's Christmas time and Elena is doing some last minute holiday shopping when she is visited by none other then our favorite vampire badass Damon Salvatore. Delena.
1. Chapter 1

**This was just a quick little Delena fluff bit I whipped up after being wholly unsatisfied by the end of the newest episode (December 10****th****). Oh well the preview looks promising "It's alright to love them both". Anyway I was in the Christmas spirit. Tell me if it's worth continuing and I will. If you're reading this… I love you :3 **

A Christmas Wish

Elena was bored. It was the day of Christmas Eve and she had NOTHING to do. Alaric had invited Jenna to spend Christmas with him and she was already there. He had invited her and Jeremy too but they figured that might be awkward and politely refused. She was going to the boarding house at seven and she and Stefan were going to eat and exchange gifts. She had gotten him the perfect present. A 63' Jaguar for his miniature collection. It had taken her ages to track down and was incredibly expensive.

She decided to go out and do some last minute shopping for Bonnie and Caroline. Throwing a coat over her leggings and uggs, she grabbed a wool cap and headed out the door facing the softly fallen snow.

When she got the mall she headed straight to Victoria's Secret for Caroline. She had mentioned something about wanting the new perfume. She was on her way to the beauty section when a green cashmere sweater caught her eye. She rubbed the material between her forefinger and her thumb reveling in the softness.

"You know, I think this is more your style" she spun around to find none other then Damon Salvatore smirking at her. He held a piece of lace that Elena gathered was some kind of undergarment.

"You'd like that wouldn't you" she was surprised at herself. It just seemed so easy, harmlessly flirting with Damon.

"You have no idea" he purred, His lips millimeters from her own. She let out a sharp intake of breath, her heart thumping wildly. He flashed his perfect white smile and backed away.

"You're cute when you're awestruck" she punched his arm.

"I'm not 'awestruck'. You startled me" he pressed himself to her again

"Aren't you?" he breathed. Once again her heart started to beat erratically. She knew he could hear it. She glared and pushed past him.

"So what are your plans for Christmas Damon?" he rolled his eyes

"After a hundred and fifty Christmas's you find it's kind of overrated. I'll be at the bar"

"You can't spend Christmas alone! Come spend it with me and Stefan" his mouth curled up in his his signature crooked smile.

"Well when you put it that wayy, no. I don't want a pity invite" he leaned in close again backing her into a rack of hangers "But if you could convince me that you wanted me-" he pointedly left off the "To come" she looked up into his glacial blue eyes and smiled.

"I would like nothing more-" she reached up so her lips were almost touching his. He leaned in and just before their lips met, she ducked under the rack so it was between them "Then for you to spend Christmas with us"

**Click that cute little review button down there and you will get a visit from Damon tonight ;) I wish.. But you will get good karma. Do you love it? Hate it? Should I continue or jump off a bridge?**

**PS I know nothing about cars so the part about the 63 Jaguar was totally made up**


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

Elena was walking back home to get ready when a jacket in a store window caught her eye. It was smooth, black, buttery, leather. She had yet to buy something for Damon and this was well.. Perfect. His had been getting a little scuffed lately she had noticed. She decided to buy it. Estimating the size, she brought it up to the cash register. Well it was official. She was broke.

On the way out she saw a pretty red scarf. She didn't have a scarf but she had spent all the money on the jacket.

"Oh well" she sighed and left. As she was walking back something thwacked her on the back of the head and exploded into her long hair. She jumped in surprise and spun around. There was no one there. She fained looking confused and then she put a hand delicately to her forehead and swooned as if she were about to faint and fell backwards. Suddenly there were strong arms around her waist breaking her fall. She looked up "dazedly" into the clear, sea foam blue eyes

"Elena! What's wrong?" he cried.

"I'm... I'm... Gonna kick your ass!" she smirked and slammed a snow ball into his silky, black hair.

"Oh no no Elena. This has turned from a small snowball fight into a full blown war!" he smirked at her and disappeared, letting her fall back into the fluff. She grinned and dropped her bags, gathering a small bit of snow but before she could throw it one hit her square in the back.

"Damo-" a powdery ball exploded in her mouth cutting her off. He grabbed her around the waist, swinging her around and falling back into the snow. When she finally stopped laughing, she just stared into his eyes. He smirked

"Having fun?" she blushed and looked down. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Her wide brown eyes looking up at him through thick snow tinged lashes. He stroked her cheek gently and then was gone. Leaving a very bewildered Elena lying in the snow, her hand cupping her cheek where his touch still lingered. She wasn't supposed to be having these feelings for him. She tried to summon up a mental picture of Stefan but came up blank. She flopped back in the snow holding her head.

Back at home she started searching her closet for something to wear. She pulled out a slinky red sweater dress an black slingbacks of her mothers. Satisfied, she plugged in her curling iron and opened her makeup bag. One way or another, this would be a night to remember.


	3. Chapter 3

**Allright lovelies here is chapter three **** Thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews and encouragement **

**Xoxoxo**

Chapter 3

As Elena drove her thoughts wandered back to the day. Damon holding her waist, Damon stroking her cheek, Damon. She sighed.

"Elena" she said to herself "You are not attracted to Damon Salvatore. He is an ass" just then, her cell phone buzzed. It was Damon.

-He is not an ass he just has a very nice one-

"What the!" she jumped.

-There is no way you can hear me- she typed back.

-Wrong again- was his reply. She blushed crimson and tried to focus on Stefan. She groaned when all she saw was shocking blue eyes and shiny black hair. She flicked on the radio to get her mind off it.

The door of the boarding house was open as usual so she let herself in. Her nose was assaulted by a mouth watering aroma wafting from the kitchen. It smelled like some kind of rich, exotic pasta.

*The weather outside is frightful, oh but the fire is so delightful*

Soft music tinkled from the stereo. She set down her sloppily wrapped presents in the hall and let her nose guide her towards the tantalizing aroma. She found Damon in the kitchen, bourbon in one hand, sauce spoon in the other.

"Well hello Elena" he said with out turning around.

"You cook?" she smiled. Suddenly he was right in front of her, his smell overwhelming her senses.

"Oh I have MANY hidden talents" he murmured, his eyebrows dancing. He brought the spoon to her lips, never breaking eye contact.

"God!" she groaned in pleasure. The rich, spicy sauce tasted even better then it smelled. She found her self wondering if the same could be said about Damon... *no Elena stop. Stefan*

"Elena?" Stefan said from the doorway "What's going on here?"

"Hmm?" she murmured incoherently, still lost in the icy blue of Damon's eyes . Damon smirked and gestured his head in Stefan's direction.

"What? Oh hey Stefan! Merry Christmas" she smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek. His posture still stiff he turned to Damon.

"Isn't it time you get going?" he growled at his brother.

"Actually I was invited" he smirked at his brothers discomfort "And I made pasta. Shall we eat?"

Stefan's conversation at dinner was quiet and strained. Damon however had Elena snorting pasta out her nose she was laughing so hard. Stefan hated that they got along. Noticing his discomfort, Elena turned and gave him a dazzling smile.

"I love this song do you want to dance?"

*I'll be home for Christmas, you can count on meeee*

"You know I don't dance" He gave her a look as if saying "Really Elena?" She sighed and Damon winked.

"Presents?" Stefan asked through his teeth. Elena nodded and they all moved into the living room. Damon courteously pulled out the only single chair for Elena, forcing Stefan onto the couch.

"Here Elena" he smirked at Damon and handed her a slim box. His smile said "beat this". She gasped when he saw the small blue box with a white ribbon. Tiffany's the silver writing read. She slid off the slid and nestled inside the plush white silk were two diamond earrings. They were beautiful yes but, they weren't really *her*. she hardly ever wore earrings, much less gaudy diamond ones. She smiled

"Their beautiful Stefan thank you" she leaned over and gave him a quick peck on the lips. She handed him her gift she had spent so long picking out.

"it's wonderful" he smiled at her with such love and adoration. Inwardly she sighed. The feeling was just not returned lately.

"My turn" Damon grinned. She shook her head and smiled. Sliding him the box. He tore off the paper slowly as if savoring each moment. He pulled out the soft leather jacket. He was shocked. It was.. Perfect. He slid it on over his tight black v neck. It fit exquisitely.

"Th-thank you" he said and handed her a little bag.

"You didn't have to buy me anything" she grinned

"I didn't" she looked confused. And then her hands closed around a piece of long, thin, material so soft she could barely feel it. It was an intricately woven scarf. Reds, brown, and greens, formed and beautiful pattern. The craftwork was not of the century.

"Damon how did you?..." how could he have known she needed a scarf? It was so... Thoughtful.

"It's from 1851. I don't even remember why I bought it." she smiled looping it around her neck.

"I love it" she grinned. Stefan growled.

"Elena can I speak to you?" he shot a pointed look at Damon "in private?" she was confused but nodded. when they were alone he began to speak.

"Elena don't trust him" she rolled her eyes

"Stefan please. Not now"

"What is going On between you two?" he demanded.

"Nothing! We're just friends Stefan!" he looked at her with his patronizing stare she hated so much

"Elena I just don't want you to get hurt" she sighed in an exasperated tone

"Stefan, Damon isn't going to hurt me.. I... I feel safe with him" she stood strong, realizing for the first time that what she said was true.

"And that, will be your final mistake." she was getting angry now.

"If you would just give him a chance you could see that he's changed!"

"Open your eyes Elena! He hasn't changes at all! It's all a facade!" he cried gesturing widely at her.

"Why? Why would he do that? What possible reason would he have for faking?" she snarled. She couldn't believe that she was standing here defending the man she had sworn to hate forever.

"BECAUSE HE LOVES YOU!" Stefan burst out "And you obviously have feelings for him. You're just like Katherine you know that? Well I am not going to let that happen, I am going to make you love me" with that he pushed her against the wall, shoving his lips to hers. She struggled but she was nothing against his hulking form. His hands were on her waist holding her to him. He began frantically kissing her neck.

"Stefan! Please! Stefan stop it!" she cried and her hand grazed a picture frame on the wall. His head snapped up, eyes growing red, sharp canine teeth protruding from his gums. He lunged for her neck, the smell of her blood driving him crazy. She closed her eyes and braced herself for what was coming. However, she didn't feel his teeth painfully entering her neck or the terrible, numbing sensation of having blood drawn against her will. She opened her eye to see Damon pinning Stefan to the wall and striking him hard across the face.

"Snap out of it now!" He growled. Stefan's features gradually returned to normal and a look of apologetic horror washed over his face.

"Elena I am so sor-" Damon tightened his grip on his neck.

"I really think you should leave" He said in a monotone. "Get something to eat" Stefan struggled but couldn't break his hold.

"Elena please!" She wouldn't look at him.

"It's over Stefan." She murmured quietly, a tear slipping down her cheek. A million emotions washed over his face at once. Sadness, self loathing, and most of all, Anger. And then he was gone.

**So with Stefan out of the picture will things take a turn for the steamy with our little lovebirds? Reviewreviewreview it keeps a girl writing ;) I always do a little happy dance when I get a review alert and then I write more. **


	4. Chapter 4

**So sorry for the late update but I have been busy busy busy! All the reviews are really brilliant and keep me writing! Okay so was anyone else EXTREMLY pissed off that last night was a RERUN? Anyway, here it is. I'm thinking of turning this into a full story… I don't know tell me what you think**

Chapter 4

Damon didn't quite know what to do. Elena was sitting on the floor, chin on her knees. Tears were trickling down her face as she slowly rocked back and forth.

"Erm..." he sat down next to her and patted her knee. She crawled onto his lap and buried her face in his chest. He was shocked at first but slowly wrapped his arms around her shaking form. After about ten minutes her eyes dried and she looked up at him. He really did have the most beautiful eyes.

"Come on" he said "Let's get you cleaned up. She followed him into the kitchen and sat on the counter. He wet down a clean rag and gently pressed it to her hand. She winced at first but then settled into his touch.

"Sorry about the melt down back there" she said.

"I will never hurt you Elena" she squirmed at the sudden seriousness of the conversation and the sincerity in his eyes. He shook his head breaking the spell.

"How about a bandaid?" he smiled and stuck one on her palm.

"Do I get a lollipop too?" she smiled.

"No but I have something better" in a flash he was at her side again, two glasses of amber liquid in his hands.

"I take it that's not apple juice?" she asked. he smirked shaking his head and downed his in one gulp, handing her the other. She sniffed it delicately. It smelled like him. She took a small sip and coughed.

*I really can't stay (baby it's cold outside) I've got to go away (baby it's bad out there)*

Suddenly she was in his arms, slowly rocking back and forth to the music. He whirled her around the floor, her hands on his svelte form as they danced. He knew how much she loved the dance. They swayed slowly back and forth for awhile, her head resting gently on his chest. Then the song ended

"I should probably get going" she said looking down. He nodded and stepped aside.

In her car she puzzled over what had just happened. She had experienced something more then friendship for Damon Salvatore. She turned her key and put the car in reverse. Nothing happened. She tried again. "Brilliant" she thought. "I'm stuck" when she walked back to the house Damon was already slouching in the doorway, arms crossed, ever present cocky smile spread across his glorious face.

"Just couldn't resist me hmm?" she rolled her eyes and punched his arm.

"So it looks like you'll have to stay here tonight" Damon said in mock sadness "What a shame" she couldn't help but smile at his blatant flirting.

She followed him upstairs and into a dimly lit, large room, with the biggest, softest looking bed she had ever seen.

"So" he said laying down, arms behind his head "Right or left?"

"Uhm Damon I'm not sharing a bed with you" she said incredulously

"Well you ARE in my room" he mock pouted. She looked around, taking it all in. She hadn't realized it was his. A small leather bound book sat atop a solid mahogany desk.

"You keep a journal?" she asked surprised.

"More of a.. Memoir. You tend to forget things after seventy years or so." he was still sprawled on the bed. She reached out to grab it but before she could it was in his hands, his nose almost touching hers.

"Private property" he smirked, holding it just out of her reach. She pretended to pout and look away but then turned and grabbed it. She barely made it out the door before he was in front of her, small book in hand.

"No" he growled. Taken aback by his sudden change in mood she stepped back. What could be so important he wouldn't even let her see it?


End file.
